Dragon Ball: The Last Chapter
by Minnexas
Summary: In the last story of the Trilogy, Arekku and his old comrades are back and are ready for a new adventure that awaits them! A new universe has been opened and it is what contains the strongest warriors! The God of Creation and Destruction wants Arekku and his friends dead. New heroes and villains will appear and what will Arekku do to make peace in the universes once again?


**Dragon Ball: The Last Chapter**

 **By: Alec C.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Chapter**

Leon flew in at mighty speed and struck his right fist ahead of himself. Arekku brought both hands in front of himself and blocked the incoming attack and slid back a few feet. The dust slowly surrounded them both as they stood in their fighting positions and looked at each other. Arekku smirked before suddenly appearing before Leon and right hooking him across the face. Leon tumbled across the ground and caught himself as he slid. Arekku flew in at him and Leon jerked forward and elbowed Arekku in the face, catching him off guard. Arekku held onto his nose and Leon held his hand forward and formed a bright blue orb in his palm. White lights beamed around it and fired forward onto Arekku. Dirt scattered into the air and when the dust settled Arekku was nowhere to be seen. Leon turned around to a Kamehameha coming towards him and directly hitting him. Leon hit the ground as it forced him down. Arekku chuckled as the beam ended and said, "Rusty huh? You've been sparring these last years and first time you have been in a real fight in a long time huh?" Leon got up and replied, "Yes, but I assure you this fight won't be an easy win for either of us." Arekku laughed and said, "You can say that again."

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"You're the one who just got up." Arekku said as he chuckled.

Leon smirked as he powered up and multiplied the power of his Super Saiyan Four. Arekku smirked as well and said, "It has been a while since I used this since my death… I hope this isn't too much for you." Arekku charged and a blue aura formed around him, he floated higher and a bright white flash suddenly happened. He turned into Super Saiyan God. He became thin, his eyes and hair turned a light shade of red, and his power immensely rose. Leon gave a small laugh and said, "Come on, you barely beat me in that form last time." Arekku stared him down and said, "No, I mean this…" Arekku charged and a blue aura rapidly circled his body and another white flash gave out and he smirked and said, "Don't tell me you forgot my Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form…" Leon laughed and said, "Oh, that form. I still think the name to that form is a little sketchy if you ask me." Arekku crossed his arms and said, "Sketchy or not, this form is enough to make you look like a little bi-" Leon flew in and sucker punched Arekku across the face.

"Oh, I see… You wanna be like that?" Arekku said as he rubbed his jaw.

Arekku flew in at him and Leon mimicked. Both collided and rapidly fought in the sky. Left, right, left, right, punches and kicks were being thrown and each being blocked or directly hit. Arekku quickly backed up and spun around and backhanded Leon in the face catching him off guard. Leon spun after being hit and Arekku followed up by smashing his knee into Leon's gut and then bringing both hands together and smashing them down on his back. Leon crashed onto the ground and as soon as he turned Arekku flew down on him, but missed. Leon reacted fast enough to bring his fist around and striking Arekku in the jaw once again. Arekku landed next to him and said, "Damn it, stop aiming for the same spot!" Leon got up and rapidly fired Ki blasts onto Arekku. Bluish and whitish colored spheres were being casted in pairs onto Arekku and it lasted for a few seconds before Leon stopped and said, "Had enough?" Leon turned around after he felt a tap on his shoulder and Arekku punched him across the face and said, "Please, as if Super Saiyan Four is even a challenge."

"You're making it seem as if it is!" Leon yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you." Arekku said as he smirked.

"Give me all you have! It is the only way I'll get stronger!" Leon yelled again.

Arekku smiled as he knew Leon shouldn't have made that request. In less than a split second, Arekku appeared before Leon and landed a hard blow in his gut with his right fist. Leon bent forward and spit up blood and saliva. Leon held onto his stomach as he gasped for air and Arekku lightly flew over him and chopped his neck knocking him out. Arekku laughed and put a senzu bean in his hand. Arekku turned around and Whis was standing before him. Whis gave a light laugh and said, "I see you two were at it again. It has been quite a while since I have seen you two get into a serious fight. I just came by to see how your training was going." Arekku laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh, well the training is over for now. Maybe when we have time again you can join us." Whis tilted his head and smiled responding, "That would be great. I also came by to say that your children and Leon's son are doing well on Earth and discontinued their training. They now work with your half-sister at Capsule Corp. Your wife back on Earth has settled down with an earthling as well. As far as I know everything is peaceful as of now."

"I see, and my other son?" Arekku asked.

"He is doing well. Aressu has only a few more days before being granted the title, 'Supreme Kai of Knights' and his power is impressive for a young man. He reminds me of a much stronger Voka." Whis responded.

"Ah, Voka, how is he? Where is he right now?" Arekku asked.

"He is back in the temple meditating." Leon said as he stepped next to Arekku.

The three stood in silence for a few seconds before Arekku looked back to Whis and said, "How are Akuma and Frijj?" Whis smiled and said, "Surprisingly, they stay in contact and these last few years they have trained multiple times. Akuma has reached the power of what you would call a, 'Super Saiyan Five.' He has absorbed the evil people of the universe Frijj has gathered for him and in return Akuma gives Frijj intense training and meditation. Frijj's power has increased tremendously as well." Leon looked shocked and yelled, "You're saying he surpassed me? Dammit… I might have to achieve this Super Saiyan Five form…" Arekku chuckled and said, "Or Super Saiyan God… You know, Whis helped my Father and Son Goku reach my level." Leon nodded and said, "I know, but in a way I am stronger than you. You can only reach Super Saiyan Three and I reached Super Saiyan Four. This God level is a whole different thing and that is the only thing you have surpassed me on."

"Leon you should know by now, power levels are bullshit. I could be Super Saiyan Three and beat you in your Super Saiyan Four form. It's that our natural abilities are more for looks rather than becoming stronger. I mean, you do become stronger, but the higher levels you reach the less time you have being in that form unless you master it." Arekku said.

"I see…" Leon said.

"Arekku, I've wanted to ask. When your son reaches his new title, may I train him?" Whis asked.

"Sure, but why?" Arekku asked.

"He has much potential such as yourself and being half Saiyan and half Kai, not only is his power immense since birth, but he has the possibility of becoming something greater than a God of Destruction or being a simple Supreme Kai. Considering there is a ruler above all, Yingsung, it is possible there is someone higher than he." Whis said.

"Hmm…" Arekku and Leon thought.

"This is also off topic, but, I am rather surprised the Kai's used their powers to make you a Kai. This is rather forbidden. Not to mention your mother who was full Saiyan and was granted title of Kai and she acted in evil ways and you surpassed her… Though she was granted Kai, you were granted Grand Supreme Kai, highest of the ranks. I never would have thought a Saiyan would rank to such levels. I only thought Son Goku would be the one to do it, but you were." Whis said.

"Thanks Whis." Arekku responded happily.

Leon shook Arekku's hand and waved their goodbyes. Leon and Whis walked back into the temple and Arekku used instant transmission to appear on the sacred world of the Kai's. Elder and Supreme Kai greeted Arekku and said, "How was training with God of Destruction Leon?" Arekku smiled and said, "He lasted until Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." Supreme Kai looked at him shocked and said, "You shouldn't be going levels that high as of now! That Yingsung could have ended time itself or could have killed you back on Tokitoki City! If he notices you going levels that high he might return here or the temple and attempt to kill you or destroy everything!" Arekku scratched his head and said, "Don't worry, he seemed scared of me." Supreme Kai looked worried, but trusted Arekku. Elder Kai confronted Arekku and said, "Say Arekku, you don't happen to have pictures of Supreme Kai of time do yah?" Arekku blushed and said, "Erm, no…" Elder Kai bumped his shoulder a bit and said, "Ah, come on we all know you two have something going on." Elder Kai continued to convince Arekku to hand over pictures, but Arekku was able to get off the subject and head back to his home.

Back on Earth, Akuma was meditating and felt a familiar energy he hasn't felt in years. He flew back to the huge rock formation where everyone camped at. He then saw Tsuki and Damus talking around a fire. Akuma approached them and said, "Tsuki? Damus? I thought you left and you died?" Damus stood up and said, "Tamai had just recently collected the dragon balls and used the three wishes to wish back anyone killed by Shenron, Akumu, and her last wish was to revive Arekku since he technically killed himself, or so I was told. Her wishes were granted, but hoping for Arekku to come back did not happen since I was told by Race that he is now a God of Creation. Akuma scoffed and said, "I am glad to see you back, but she doesn't deserve to see Arekku. After his death she later told me she would never find anyone. Here she is married to a pathetic earthling and works for Arekku's sister…"

"How long has it been since his death?" Damus asked.

"Years… Many years…" Akuma said.

"How strong has he gotten since my death?" Damus asked.

"He achieved Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan…" Akuma replied.

"The names sound sketchy…" Damus chuckled.

Akuma laughed a bit and then said, "Tsuki, when was the last time you seen Race?" She poked the fire with a stick and said, "Before that strange guy came by and made him a God…" Everyone was talking about their past then suddenly Tamai had exited her house and said, "Damus? Tsuki? Akuma? You're all here!" Tsuki waved, and Damus nodded. Akuma ignored her. Tamai looked confused and said, "Are you still mad?" Tamai's new husband walked out with their kids they had after Arekku's death. Akuma gave him a dirty look and said, "I think I should be leaving now… Bye Tsuki and Damus, see you another time… I have training with Frijj in the next year and I need to train…" The two looked shocked but didn't continue the conversation. Tamai looked saddened and said, "I should probably head back inside…" Damus stood up and said, "We should gather the dragon balls and summon our friends, Race, Sora, Arekku, Leon, and Akumu since he is probably going to go somewhere far." Tsuki sighed and said, "You really have softened…"

Back in the temple Sora lives in, Race entered the throne room and said, "My mentor tells me that you request for me?" Sora nodded and said, "I have just been informed that your leader, Damus, has been revived and is currently at our old campsite. Race got excited and said, "I can't wait to show him my position of power right now! Let us get Arekku and Leon and head back to Earth!" Sora looked irritated and said, "We are busy warriors now. Especially since we have been informed of this Yingsung person, we need to train!" Race looked sad and said, "Not even for a few minutes?" Sora stood up and said, "Gather all twelve of the universes strongest warriors in one spot? That is an easy target for Yingsung to kill us all!" Race walked up to Sora and yelled, "Are you saying you don't have faith in Arekku? Leon? Us?! You just said we were the universes strongest warriors!" Sora finally gave in and said, "Very well… I will make arrangements for us all to meet at the old campsite. Suddenly, a deep voice asked if they would like to return to Earth. Both Gods heard this and agreed. They both appeared in the campsite and Damus, Tsuki, and Tamai were standing there smiling.

"Did you guys wish us to be here?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Tamai said cheerfully.

"We all split up and gathered them very fast." Damus said.

Akuma suddenly arrived and Leon did too. Only Race and Sora were able to feel his power and they both looked shocked and yelled, "Your power level is so high!" Akuma looked over at Leon and said, "It's been a while…" Leon smiled and replied, "It has." Everyone waited for Arekku to show up, but nothing. Tamai was saddened the most and said, "Maybe he doesn't want to see me…" Leon smirked and said, "Tamai, you have no idea how much he asks Whis on how you and the kids are doing…" Tamai smiled and suddenly a white flash blinded everyone and when they all looked up, it was Melissa, Tenshi, and Isamu. Leon and Melissa both teared up and ran to each other and kissed. Isamu realized he is with everyone again, people he knew and doesn't know. Tenshi stood back as usual and watched. Melissa turned around and hugged Isamu. She stared at Tenshi and said, "Hi…" Tenshi stared back and said, "Hello, Melissa…" Suddenly another white flash blinded everyone and this time it was Arekku. He was different then everyone last remembered except Leon, Race, and Sora. His hair was thicker and longer due to his new power and what the Kai's did to change him a bit. His outfit was also brighter and colorful.

"Arekku!" Tamai yelled.

"Tamai!" Arekku yelled back.

Both hugged, but Arekku pushed away before she moved in. Arekku gave a serious look and said, "I am with someone else now… You are married as well…" Tamai's husband walked by and said, "This is your ex?" He chuckled a bit because of Arekku's looks and outfit. Arekku changed his uniform to his original battle suit and said, "Don't make my pride come back!" Everyone knew right away Arekku was one to get pissed off easily, but no one stopped him. Tamai's husband smirked and said, "I believe you are supposedly much older than me? Still trying to look young I see…" Arekku angrily stared him down before Tamai's husband collapsed and started coughing blood. Arekku smirked and said, "Might want to get him to a hospital before he dies. I just crushed his lungs." Everyone began to laugh except Tamai and her kids who panicked. Tamai's first son went to strike Arekku for hurting his father. Arekku moved side to side with no effort and dodged every hit. The second son joined in and started swinging as well. Arekku just powered up and both went flying different directions. Arekku laughed and said, "For Saiyans you both are pathetic." Tamai yelled at him and said, "Arekku! That is enough!" Arekku only smirked and was about to say something before Akumu cut him off and said, "Tamai, it was your failure decision to marry such a weakling and give birth to such failed warriors…"

"Come on guys let's all get along here!" Race said.

"Won't happen… We all know how Arekku gets…" Tsuki said.

Tamai angrily powered up and turned into Super Saiyan Two. She charged in at Akuma who just moved to the side and missed. She charged back at him and Akumu flicked her forehead and sent her tumbling across the ground and off the cliff. Everyone gathered around and followed her. They found her at the bottom of the river knocked out. Race looked over to Sora and said, "Maybe this was a bad idea to all get together…" Sora shook his head and said, "I told you we should have just trained." Tenshi floated down with Tamai's husband all healed up and said, "This was a mistake to have everyone gathered. Race, Sora, Leon, and especially Arekku have overpowered us all now… Akuma even shows to have immense power… We all died or left the group… We missed a lot… Just like the Z-Fighters before us, everyone had to quit because they were nowhere near the level of Goku and Vegeta…"

"He is right…" Sora said. "Race and I will be leaving now…"

"I'm sorry, but he is right… We are too strong to be a group now…" Leon said.

Another white flash blinded everyone and a big muscular warrior stood before them. Leon smiled and said, "Welcome Voka, meet my old friends…" Voka looked around and said, "Their power levels are weak…" Leon angrily looked at him and said, "Back before we were gods we were all near that level… Besides, last I remember you died and Whis saved you…" Voka turned away and waited for Leon to leave Earth. Isamu looked around confused and said, "I thought we were all friends?" Melissa looked to him and said, "No… When I was carrying Leon's child, Tenshi attacked me and Arekku came to my rescue and killed him…" Isamu looked surprised and said, "Tenshi, you did that?!" Tenshi stayed silent and just before leaving, pink and gold sparkling glitter surrounded the air and Supreme Kai of Time arrived and said, "We have a problem!" Arekku turned to her and said, "Something wrong?" Supreme Kai of Time nodded and said, "I should have told you this a few years back, but everyone is dead… Suu was being controlled and slaughtered everyone… I was able to capture her, but it won't be long before she can break free…" Everyone was confused while looking at the small woman and Arekku powered up and said, "What?! Everyone died?! Damn, I should have stayed and not left so suddenly…"

"It isn't your fault… I was the one who brought them their… I am to blame…" Supreme Kai of Time said.

"No, Yingsung is…" Arekku said.

"Yingsung, he is a very powerful warrior… Race and I could fuse and still wouldn't be enough to stop him…" Sora said.

"Do you think Celkku or Arekkus could defeat him?" Leon asked.

"Celkku no… Arekkus maybe…" Arekku replied.

Tamai walked over to Supreme Kai of Time and said, "Aww, you're so small and cute! How old are you?" Supreme Kai of Time growled and said, "I am not a kid and you don't need to know my age!" Arekku walked over to Tamai and said, "She by far much older than you Tamai…" Everyone looked around in silence and Supreme Kai of Time looked at Arekku and said, "Will you train everyone here? I shouldn't have gathered the innocent warriors; I should have revived the few here and had you train them all…" Arekku smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will do my job." Supreme Kai of Time smiled and said, "Thank you Arekku…" She moved her hands in a rhythmic motion and suddenly a circle formed around her and she teleported. Arekku looked back at everyone and said, "Alright, it isn't every day average warriors get to train with a god, or in this case, gods!" Tenshi angrily confronted him and said, "I am a Supreme Kai! I protect the galaxies! I am a God of Creation! Are you stating I am not a god?!" Arekku stood closer to him and said, "I am Grand Supreme Kai… I am of higher position than you…" Tenshi looked shocked and yelled, "Gr- Grand Supreme Kai?! How is that possible?! You are a Saiyan! You have to be born of the fruit!" Arekku smiled and said, "After some rule changes and my immense power, Elder and Supreme Kai granted me this title and the lower class Kai's agreed."

"N- No…" Tenshi said.

Arekku looked around and said, "It is great to be back. I will train you all… Race, Sora, Leon, I want you all to fight me at once in your strongest form!" Every single one of them turned Super Saiyan Four and Arekku smiled as he skipped straight into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Damus, Tsuki, Tenshi, and Melissa were extremely shocked with Arekku's form and the others. Damus spoke up and said, "What forms are those?!" Arekku smirked and said, "This is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, a form surpassing Super Saiyan God. Theirs is Super Saiyan Four." The three got into fighting position and Arekku faced them and got into his own. The three rushed Arekku, Sora going left, Race going right, and Leon going straight ahead. Leon used Dragon Fist and missed Arekku by an inch as he tilted his whole body back and dodged it. Race flew in fast and Arekku took hold of his right arm, spun him, and smashed him into the ground. Sora charged a green orb into his hand and charged down. Arekku jumped and kicked with his right leg, directly smashing his foot into Sora's face and causing him to stumble and crash. Leon flew from behind and kicked the back of Arekku's legs causing him to fall back. Arekku used instant transmission and kicked the back of Leon's head. Sora and Race charged a Kamehameha blast and fired it at him, combining their blue beams together. Arekku turned his head towards the beam and in a second he turned and smashed his fist into the beam, destroying it.

"How the?" Sora questioned.

"No way!" Race yelled.

Arekku turned around and Leon was up above firing down his Finish Buster. Arekku smirked and said, "Is that all you got?!" He formed a blue sphere in his hand and twisted his body as he shot it into Leon's attack. Sora and Race to this chance to attack and Arekku took notice of this. Sora punched Arekku in the gut and Race kneed him across the face. The Finish Buster came down and exploded. When the dust was slowly fading Arekku was the only one standing. Leon looked down and realized his own attack knocked out his comrades. Arekku chuckled and said, "Didn't you know I would plan something this mischievous?" Leon looked shocked and said, "I figured you would have attacked them and then fired more power into your attack!" Suddenly Arekku appeared behind Leon. Leon spun and Arekku caught his wrist. Leon kick ahead and Arekku blocked his foot and punched him in the face. Leon charged angrily and began rapidly kicking and punching Arekku. Arekku only blocked and dodged every hit before he got bored and sneaked in a right jab knocking Leon out of the sky and crashing into the ground. Melissa ran to his side and yelled, "Are you okay?!" Leon slowly went into his base form and said, "Great tactic… Power punch while your enemy is out of stamina and doesn't expect it…" Arekku floated down before him and transferred energy.

"You alright, brother…" Arekku said.

"It is good to be back here on Earth again isn't it?" Leon asked.

"Sure is…" Sora said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, back on Earth after many years just to get my ass kicked in again…" Race said holding his arm.

Everyone watching was in shocked to see three Gods of Destruction battle one God of Creation and defeat all three unharmed. Tenshi confronted him and said, "I misjudged you… Your power is beyond anything I have ever seen…" Arekku held is hand out and said, "You should know, I have another son…" Tenshi looked surprised and said, "With Tamai?" Arekku shook his head and said, "No, my son is half Saiyan, half Kai…" Tenshi's face grew in wonder and said, "We are born from a fruit, how did you have sexual relations with a Kai?" Arekku sat down on a boulder and said, "When the new dragon was created, we had the King Kai talked to Elder and Supreme about helping out in creating the dragon and they did and we were able to expand our wishing to our wildest dreams. Let us say we gave Supreme Kai of Time a sexual reproduction system…" Tenshi shook his head and said, "Arekku… Only you…" Tamai finally realized what was going on and said, "That girl who was here, she is your new wife?!" Arekku nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head and said, "Erm, not yet?" Akuma stood in front of her and said, "Why does it matter? You had two kids with an Earthling that you married…" Tenshi continued talking and said, "Now your son, is he a warrior such as yourself?" Arekku smiled and said, "An even greater warrior… He is only twenty years old and he in his base form reached the level of a Super Saiyan Three. He can only use what Elder and Supreme Kai taught him, which is the Potential Unleashed technique and that makes him as strong as a Super Saiyan God, but I haven't fought him yet. I last had seen him five years ago."

Leon walked over to Akuma and said, "I heard you surpassed me…" Akuma stared him down and said, "For a God that is kind of pathetic…" Leon growled and said, "It is only a matter of time before I surpass you…" Akuma grabbed his shirt and said, "I'd like to see that happen…" Leon grabbed hold of his shirt and said, "You will…" Arekku went between the two and said, "Akuma calm down and Leon, I have a plan for you." Leon looked confused and asked, "What plan?" Arekku smirked a bit and said, "A plan on making you Super Saiyan God! We have Race, Sora, Tamai, Melissa, and Me!" Leon thought for a while and said, "Wouldn't this just be a way for me to surpass you? Couldn't I die as well? Whis told me why he hasn't considered making me a Super Saiyan God, he said I could possibly die and only you, Vegeta, and Goku were lucky enough to survive its power." Arekku brought his hand to his chin and said, "True, but you are the only person I know who could possibly succeed in this as well." Arekku gathered everyone and they all turned into their Super Saiyan One forms. The transfer began and Leon suddenly formed a blue aura and floated. A white flash shined in the sky and Leon's hair and eyes had become a light shade of red. His body was skinny and much more powerful.

"It worked!" Arekku yelled.

"Maybe I will have to teach you the Super Saiyan Four." Leon said.

"It only makes sense." Arekku said while chuckling.

The training had begun; Leon had learned a new form that lasted for only so long before he turned Super Saiyan. Arekku began training everyone alongside Leon. Voka was learning a lot from watching them. Race and Sora became training partners with Akuma. Supreme Kai of Time was doing her work back in Tokitoki City and Yingsung watched over all the galaxies preparing his next attack to once and for all destroy Arekku and his friends. Only time will tell when this will happen, This, is a New Chapter…


End file.
